Shattered Star
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Wolfwood is asked to go see if Vash is okay, since no one has heard from him since he took Knives away. But then Nick discovers Vash is being abused... How will he get both of them out alive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own anything from Trigun. ;_;

This story takes place after Trigun.

1: Falling Star 

Nicholas D. Wolfwood stood in front of the house that sat down in the middle of the tiny town. It was just like every other house in the area.  It had one window on the top floor, a small porch that stretched lazily out in front of it, and one door in the front.  The shutters were painted an off-color white, and the house itself was left in its dreary natural wood color.

            But this house was the only one that mattered.

            Because on the inside of it was Vash the Stampede.

            Wolfwood rubbed his eyes tiredly, and fished around in his pockets for a cigarette.

            The sun was setting in the distance, marking another hour to his tab. He had stood there since noon, debating with himself if he should go up and knock or just stand and wait, or even leave.

            After nine hours, he was still trying to decide, and hadn't seen so much as a doughnut of the humanoid typhoon's.

            He had been contacted three days ago by a certain pair of insurance girls, about the $$60 billion man.  

            They were worried about Vash. He had brought his brother to this dismal town around six months ago, and hadn't been in touch.  Meryl and Millie had taken it upon themselves to check up on him, but had been shocked when they actually found him. Apparently Vash looked a real wreck, and they had been too nervous to talk to him. So what had they done? Send the priest to the dirty work of course.

            Wolfwood bit down a little too hard on his cigarette.

            How they had even found out he was still alive was a mystery to him. He had faked his own death... Of course he had intended to let them know in a year or so that he was still alive... But the insurance girls had contacted _him._

Suddenly a sound from the house jolted his senses back into the real world. The door had opened, and somebody was walking out.

            Nick blinked for a moment not recognizing the man at first. Then it hit him.

            It was _Vash._

Instantly, Nick understood why the girls had come to him.  Vash was unshaven, his face covered in prickles, and his hair was dropping in the front in a lazy sort of way, as though he had let it grow out too much, and it no longer had the strength to stand up.  His face was pointed at the ground, and his clothes were a tad dirty.

            Wolfwood watched as the other man walked right by him.  The light from the bar illuminated the humanoid typhoon's face for the briefest moment, and he could see a bruise over Vash's nose, and his right eye was swimming in black.

            Nick stared, but Vash didn't even notice his presence.

            Vash melted into the crowd.  Nick took a deep breath, threw his cigarette on the ground, and then hurried into the crowd, determined to find Vash.

            It took him a bit, but he did eventually find the humanoid typhoon hurrying into a tiny doctor's office at the edge of town.

            Vash walked in without looking up, despite the fact the sign on the front was flipped to "Closed". Wolfwood pushed past a pair of drunks in the middle of the street, and hurried after Vash the Stampede.

            He glanced into the dark window at the front of the office, when a light suddenly flickered on. He dove into a nearby bush, thinking the someone had seen him. But one came to the window.

            "Back again, Vash?" was all he heard.

            Carefully, Nick stuck his head back up, and this time he could see the room. A stout little doctor was standing in front of Vash, his arms crossed, looking concerned. Vash was pulling off shirt, and Nick took inhaled sharply.

            Wolfwood knew that Vash was scarred beyond belief underneath that red jacket of his, so it wasn't the scars that surprised Nick, but the _blood._

Vash's entire stomach was covered in the thick red liquid, and part of his chest.

            The doctor shook his head sadly, as he went into the back for bandages.

            Wolfwood felt his heart beat begin to speed up as he wondered how in the world Vash could have gotten that kind of wound. He obviously hadn't been in a gunfight; he had been in the house all day.

            So unless Vash had done it to himself, which Nick very much doubted....

            _Knives._

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            It took the doctor fifteen minutes to patch Vash up, in which he lectured the younger man the entire time.

            "I have no idea how you are getting these wounds, but whatever is causing them needs to be stopped my dear boy. Or you are going to end up dying a young death."

            "Thank you doctor." was all Vash said, not meeting his eyes.

            Without another word, Vash went for the door.

            As though nothing was wrong he headed down the stairs, and past the bush that Wolfwood was hiding in. And then paused.

            "You don't have to hide you know, I'm aware you're there."

            Then he started his steady past back towards his house, leaving Wolfwood in awe.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Nicholas woke early, watched the sun rise, and then dressed.  He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that had to see Vash.  

            Something was definitely wrong, and Wolfwood couldn't stand to watch the other man suffer.

            He was going to go the house, see what was up, and then do what he had to do.

            Sleepy people were just starting to emerge from their homes, dragging their feet to work, when Wolfwood set out to Vash's home. He knew that Vash would be up by now, from traveling with the humanoid typhoon so long.

            He lit a cigarette as he walked down the street, causing people to cast a suspicious glance at him.

            Nick could already feel the lump in his throat growing as he got closer and closer to Vash.

            He hesitated for only a moment as he stood in front of door. Then he knocked.

            The door flung itself open instantly, and Nick felt somebody grab him, and push him aside.

            "Shh." Vash whispered, as he hugged Nick, obviously glad to see him. 

            Nick was shocked to say the least. Now that he was closer to Vash, he could see the various cuts and bruises that marred the beautiful face, and how much weight the other man had shed.

            "So it was you in the bush last night." Vash breathed silently, pulling away, looking apologetic.

            Wolfwood nodded dumbly.

            "Vash, what's happened?" he asked before he could stop the words.

            Vash blinked up at Wolfwood in surprise.

            "What do you mean?" he replied in such an innocent way, Nick felt his heart flutter a little.

            "I saw the cut at the doctor's last night." Nick whispered.

            "Oh that," Vash said waving his hand. "It was nothing. I was careless."

            "And what are these?" Wolfwood questioned in a tiny voice, bringing his hand to Vash's face.

            Vash leaned into the cup of Nick's hand for a moment, and then smiled his sad, hidden smile.

            "Nothing."

            Wolfwood opened his mouth to speak again, but Vash cut him off.            

            "Are you hungry? I have some doughnuts."

            And with that Vash hurried Wolfwood into the kitchen, sat him down and placed a pile of doughnuts on the table.

            Nick was just staring.

            "How are Millie and Meryl?" Vash asked, as he served Wolfwood a cup of coffee -black-, and took a seat.

            "To be honest I haven't see them," Nick replied, taking a sip. "They contacted me a few days ago to ask me for a favor."

            "To see me." Vash answered in a voice little more then a whisper.

            Nick nodded, taking another sip.

            "Well I'm fine." Vash said decidedly, with a grin. 

            "Are you?" Wolfwood asked, raising an eyebrow.

            The two stared at each other.

            "What has he been doing to you Vash?" Wolfwood questioned in a stronger, clear voice.

            No answer.

            "Why are you letting him do this to you?"

            No answer.

            "He's killing you Vash."

            Vash looked away.

            "Is he cutting you? Attacking you? Shooting you? Rapin-"

            "Shut up!" Vash yelled, putting his hands to his ears. "You don't know anything!"

            Nick's eyes widened in surprise

            Vash broke down and started crying hard, tears racing down his face. Wolfwood stood, and wrapped his arms around Vash. The other man clung to him, sobbing into his stomach.

            "Vash..." Wolfwood whispered.

            "I-I don't know w-what to d-do..." Vash sobbed.

            Wolfwood got down on his knees, so that he and Vash were at eye level. Gently he drew Vash away from him. Vash's eyes still glistened with tears, but his crying had quieted.

            "Has he raped you?"

            Vash shook his head furiously, sniffing a bit.

            "But he is hurting you, right?" 

            Vash paused for a moment; cast his eyes downward, and then nodded.

            "Then you have to get out of here." Wolfwood answered, standing.

            Fear filled the perfect green eyes.

            "Nick, you don't understand! I can't... I can't leave him. He's my responsibility." Vash protested.

            Nick grabbed Vash's shoulders, and forced him to meet his eyes.

            "Don't you understand? He's killing you!"

            There was a moment of silence in which neither of them said anything. They just stared, defying each other.

            Then an abrupt noise from upstairs shattered the quiet.

            "You have to go." Vash whispered, grabbing Wolfwood's hands and leading him towards the door.

            "I'm not leaving you." Nick hissed. "You're in danger."

            "I can take care of myself!" Vash replied in annoyance, but the look in Nick's eyes made him stop.

            "I'll meet you tonight at the saloon, okay?" Vash whispered.

            "Promise?"

            "Promise." Vash answered, shutting the door behind his friend as his brother walked down the stairs.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Wolfwood lingered outside the house for a few minutes, before turning away knowing he couldn't do anything until he saw Vash again.

            He sighed, turning away, praying with every part of his being that Vash would be safe until then.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Knives had a doughnut in his mouth already when Vash returned to the kitchen.

            "Morning." the older twin greeted, as Vash sat back down at the table.

            "Good morning," Vash half-whispered.

            They were quiet for a bit, as Knives's eyes scanned the paper at speeds faster then any human could manage.

            Finally he rested the paper down, and stared at his twin, who looked away. 

            "Who was here?" Knives asked, his tone becoming suspicious and cold.

            "Nobody." Vash replied, still not meeting his eyes.

            "Liar. You don't drink your coffee black." Knives nodded towards the half full cup of coffee.

            "Oh," Vash attempted to lie. "One of the neighbors came over."

            Knives stood, and suddenly backslapped Vash, sending him tumbling off the chair.

            "Do you think I'm that stupid?" Knives yelled, glaring at where Vash was sprawled on the ground, holding the right side of his face.

            Vash looked down, and that angered Knives more. In a swift movement, he grabbed the collar of Vash's shirt, and shook him hard.

            "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you! Answer me! Do you think I'm stupid?"

            Vash started to cry softly, causing Knives to shake him again. 

            "You're so pathetic Vash." Knives hissed, throwing him back into the chair.

            Vash didn't respond as Knives returned back to his seat also.

            "So who was here...?"  Knives asked again. "The insurance girls? Or _him?"_

            Vash stared at the plate of doughnuts, wishing for a time when one of them would have solved all his problems.

            "Meryl was here. She had to check up on me for the insurance company." Vash lied again.

            "So he was here." Knives concluded. "Why?" he asked in a hard tone.

            Vash didn't look up.

            "Vash!" Knives roared standing. "He can't have you, do you understand that? You're mine!"

            Vash cowered, as Knives stood, hand raised.

            "What are you scared?" Knives mocked. "Don't you remember you're the one that won our little gun fight, isn't that right? Or was that a fluke?"

            "Knives please... I'm not going to leave you.... Nicholas just wanted to see if I was okay... Millie and Meryl sent him..." Vash whimpered.

            "So he's "Nicholas" now? You're so naive and stupid Vash. _He wants you."_

The sentence made Vash's heart freeze in his chest, and he knew in that instant, his reaction was wrong. Knives was going to notice, and Wolfwood would pay because of it.

            "So that's how it is." Knives noted. "You want to go with him." 

            Knives turned around, and headed towards the stairs, surprising Vash.

            "Where are you going Knives?" Vash whispered, terrified.

            "I'm going to get my gun. That priest needs to be taught a lesson."

            "No!" Vash cried, running after Knives, and grabbing him around the waist. "Don't hurt him please Knives!"

            Knives looked down at him disgusted, and then reached down, grabbed his arms, and propelled him up the stairs.  

            Vash landed heavily, his head thwacking against a stair, making stars burst in front of his eyes.

            Knives walked up a stair, and then pinned Vash down, his knees on Vash's thighs, hands held above his head.

            "You are not his." Knives hissed in one simple sentence.

            "No," Vash agreed bitterly. "You're always the first thing in all my plans."

            Knives laughed, bringing his right hand down, so that his left hand was holding back Vash's, and drove his fingernails into Vash's upper left thigh.

            Vash bit his lip in pain, as the fingernails broke through the skin, staining the cloth red.

            "Vash, I love you, why can't you just accept me? It would make things so much easier." Knives whispered, his voice a bit husky.

            Vash's ears caught the change in his brother's voice.

            "Knives... I love you too... But you're wrong in your thoughts."

            Knives's eyes flashed.

            "Fine."

            He got off of Vash, but didn't release his twin's hands.

            Vash felt all the muscles in his body strain as his brother pulled him up.  Knives studied Vash in an odd way, his eyes raking the other's body.

            "If you won't come to me, I'll make you." Knives said simply, but it was very apparent to Vash what he meant.

            "No! No Knives!" Vash screamed, flailing, as Knives threw him over his shoulder and headed towards his room. "Let me go!"

            But Knives ignored his brother's yells and protests. He kicked the door open, and threw his twin on the bed.  In a swift movement, he locked the door, and then turned back to Vash.   Vash was propped up on the bed on his elbows looking terrified

            "Don't make this hard on yourself..." Knives said calmly, crossing his arms as he walked over to the bed.

            "P-Please Knives..." Vash whimpered. "Please!" he cried. "Why do you keep telling me you love me and then hurt me?! I don't understand..."

            Knives bent over, and kissed away each of Vash's tears.

            "You will..."

            Vash continued to cry, and Knives began to lick away each of the salty liquids as he moved to unbutton the white dress shirt that Vash was wearing.

            Vash raised his hands, and clamped them over Knives's disallowing him to continue. Knives drew back slightly, studying the pleading look in his brother's eyes.

            "You're the one that's not understandable..." Knives spoke in a quiet tone. "You keep saying you love me, yet you want to leave me."

            Vash felt his hands tremble a bit, and that was all Knives needed. Knives grabbed Vash's wrists, and pinned them above his head.  Then he commenced to unbutton Vash's shirt.

            "No!" Vash began to struggle now, screaming his head off, and kicking. "LET ME GO DAMNIT!"

            Knives kissed Vash gently on the lips to silence him as he took off the shirt.  It dropped to the floor in a dismal movement, as though standing for some fallen purity.

            Knives moved his kisses gently down Vash's body, kissing each of the scars that had been left on his brother by humanity.

            "This,"

            _Kiss_

"Is,"

            _Kiss_

"Why,"

            _Kiss_

"The humans should die. Because they scarred something as beautiful as you."

            He gently caressed his brother's face, and felt Vash relax ever so slightly underneath him.

            Knives knew what he was doing was rape, but he figured that one sacrifice would be enough if Vash would stay with him from now on. He knew Vash loved him in this way, but was unwilling to show it.  When they were younger they had touched and teased in this way, but when Rem had caught them, she had commanded them to stop.  Blasted woman.  Vash had listened to her completely and wouldn't let Knives so much as hug him ever again.

            Knives rid himself of his own shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Vash began to squirm under Knives's, tears flowing freely this time.

            Knives went back to kissing Vash's chest; letting his hands roam freely this time.  Fingertips gently caressed his sides, before running down to his legs, and onto Vash's inner thighs. 

            Knives heard and felt Vash gasp a little, and he smiled without letting his twin see.

            He slid down his brother's body, where he began to tease the waistband of his pants. Vash shut his eyes as though trying to ignore the scene.  

            Knives brought his hand up, and slid into Vash's pants, cupping the semi-limp organ. 

            "I believe you're enjoying this, brother dear." Knives smirked as he felt the organ begin to grow in his hand.

            With the other hand, he began to slide Vash's pants and boxers down his legs. The marks he had left on his brother's inner thighs were revealed.  Gently he kissed the marks, still holding the organ in his hand, feeling it harden even more.  Vash was beginning to pant slightly, making Knives want to laugh.

            His kisses ended desperately close to the organ.  His tongue flicked out, touching it so softly, so that Vash wasn't sure whether or not it had happened.

            Knives licked the organ once more, before taking it into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl around it for a few moments, making Vash groan.

            Then he sucked, Vash's seed spilling into his mouth. Knives closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling, hoping Vash was too.

            Whether he was or not, it couldn't be told, he was groaning, but tears still stained his cheeks. Vash seemed to be too overwhelmed by the new feelings to remember any of his old emotions.

            Vash's hips bucked, exhilarating Knives even more.

            When he was done, Knives drew back, licking his lips in a catlike matter. He raised his body up, his own sex hard.  He began to kiss Vash's mouth impatiently. Vash returned the kiss this time, their tongues dancing together, as Knives's hands danced across his twin's skin.

            Knives slid his owner boxers off.

            "I'm going to enter you," Knives whispered, as he thrust a finger inside Vash.

            Vash's eyes opened in shock.

            Knives kissed Vash again, as he thrust a second finger into Vash.  Vash wrapped his legs around Knives as though agreeing to what Knives was about to do.

            Knives shut his eyes, feeling a strange surge of guilt, knowing his brother didn't really know what was going on right then.

            Then he entered him.

Vash's screams echoed across the room.

            _To Be Continued…_

AN: Please review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter Two

            Wolfwood sat at the bar stool, working on his fifth drink and sixteenth cigarette.  Vash still wasn't there.

            Nick was getting worried. He _knew _he should have asked for a more specific time then "tonight" but he had still been waiting there for around two hours. 

            Distantly, Nick could hear the sounds behind him. Two men arguing over a card game somewhere, a couple fighting, the sound of men laughing over things they had done in the past, a girl on stage crooning.

            Nick rubbed his face drearily, as the bartender came over.

            "Girl troubles, my friend?" the man asked, cleaning out a glass cup.

            Wolfwood looked up, surprised.

            "What?"

            "You're acting as though you're waiting for somebody important. Girl stand you up? Sorry if I'm nosy, but maybe I can give you some advice," the bartender continued.

            Nick leaned his face against his arm.

            "Something like that. I'm waiting for somebody, but I don't know if they'll be able to make it. They're living with somebody right now who I think is beating on them, and I'm afraid is going to end up doing worse then that."

            "Ah," the bartender nodded. "Shouldn't have left them if you visited them already. Probably piss the person they're leaving with off even more." 

            Nick felt shock hit his body hard.

            Did Knives know that he had been there? The old man was right, Knives would be angry beyond belief if he knew Wolfwood had been there.

            "Go get that special person of yours." The bartender said with a decisive nod. "And good luck my friend."

            Nick turned towards the door, and then saw Knives walk in. He drew in his breath sharply, surprised.

            Why was he here? Surely Vash didn't let Knives just wander around in the midst of humans without him?

            Knives looked towards Nick and nodded.

            The long trench coat that Knives's was wearing flapped open a bit as he walked towards Wolfwood, revealing his black gun.

            Nick felt a wave of worry wash over him, but he ignored it.

            *Where's Vash?* he projected the thought, so Knives would pick it up.

            Knives caught the bartender's attention, and asked for a drink.

            *He's not coming.* Knives implanted the thought into Wolfwood's mind. 

            *What have you done to him?* Wolfwood asked angrily.

            "Nothing, he's at home." Knives muttered so that only Nick could hear him.

            "Why are you here then instead of him?" Wolfwood asked.

            "Maybe he didn't want to see you." Knives smirked, taking a swig of his drink.

            Nick felt his heart chill for a moment, but then he shook his head. Knives was messing with his head.

            "If you're hurt him, I swear to God I'll rip your heart you." Wolfwood whispered, standing and paying the bartender.

            *Go into my house, and I swear I'll rip your spine out. Touch my brother _in any way and I'll ram it down your throat._*

            The last words raced angrily through Wolfwood's mind, making him stumble a bit.

            *I'd like to see you try.* he retorted, as he opened the door.

            *I'll hunt you down Priest. You take my brother away and you won't leave a week past it, I promise you that.*

            Nick walked through the door and headed down the street.

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            Vash was wrapped in a blanket, still on Knives's bed. He was shaking, but his face was blank, his eyes wide and unseeing.

            He suddenly heard the door creak open. His mind became active then.

            "Knives-" he began, but then turned his head.

            "Nick..." he whispered.

            Nicholas D. Wolfwood stared at the form of Vash the Stampede, and he felt hatred course through his veins.

            He hurried over to the side of the bed. 

            "Did he hurt you?"

            Vash didn't answer, but stared blankly ahead once more, drawing the dingy blanket closer around his shoulders.

            "Vash!" Nick practically shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "Did he _rape _you?"

            Vash's eyes finally met Nick's, and he started to cry.

            "I d-don't k-know."

            Nick moved forward to hug Vash, but he jerked backwards quickly, surprising the priest.

            "Don't touch me." he snapped, but then started crying once more. "I'm d-dirty." 

            He whispered the last part in an ashamed tone.

            Nick felt the pain growing in his heart, and he moved forward again, and this time Vash didn't fight him.  Wolfwood wrapped his arms around Vash's shoulders, and slowly Vash wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, crying into his shirt.

            "Oh Vash... I wouldn't have left if I would have known he would..."

            Vash's sobbing stopped then.

            "I don't t-think he r-raped me..." Vash murmered.

            Nick drew Vash away from his sharply, and he looked him dead in the eye.

            "Don't you dare blame yourself. Don't you dare!" he said fiercely.

            Nick saw Vash's lips tremble, and his expression softened.

            "Did you say 'no' Vash?"

            "Yes... B-bu-"

            "No buts. It was rape. Nothing more, nothing less." Nick spoke in a quiet tone. "And I'm not leaving you here no matter what."

            Vash didn't protest this time.

            Gently, Nick lifted Vash off the bed, and walked across the hall to the humanoid typhoon's room.  He laid Vash on his own bed, and went to the dressers to find some clean clothes. Quickly, he helped Vash dress.

            "Do you need anything else before we leave?" Nick asked, glancing around the room.

            "Get my gun and jacket please." Vash replied. "They're in the closet."

            Nick moved steadily, afraid that Knives would come back before they left.  He covered Vash in a white cloak, and then hurried down the stairs, carrying the $$60 billion man.

            "How did you get here?" Vash whispered.

            "I came on my bike.  But I'll rent a car to get us back.  You can't ride that thing all the way back." Wolfwood answered.

            "You're leaving your bike here for me?" Vash murmured.

            Nick kissed Vash gently on the forehead, as he hurried down the street.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            An hour later Nick was driving as fast as the car would go, Vash asleep in the back seat.  They had had no trouble getting out of the town, but Knives's last statement still haunted Wolfwood. If Knives came back for Vash, Nick would have no way to protect him.

            He glanced nervously back as though trying to convince himself that Vash was there.

            Vash suddenly yawned and stretched. He opened on eye and smiled at Nick.

            "How much longer?"

            "Soon." Nick whispered, resting a hand on Vash's head.

            Vash smiled softly once more, and drifted back to sleep.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "About time you got here!" was his greeting from the shorter insurance girl as he entered the office.

            Nick shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He had left Vash sleeping in the car while he went to go talk to Meryl and Millie.

            "Mr. Priest!" Millie exclaimed as she walked into Meryl's office. "Is Mr. Vash okay?"

            Nick lit another cigarette, took a deep breath.

            "He's in the car." 

            They both stared at him.

            "What do you mean 'he's in the car?'" Meryl questioned, her eyes wide.

            "I had to get him out of there." was all Wolfwood said. "Where should I go?"

            "Mr. Vash is here!" Millie cried happily. "Can they stay at me house, please Meryl? Please?"

            "I guess we don't have a choice." Meryl answered, grabbing her cloak and hurrying after Millie and Wolfwood.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            Nick let out an audible sigh of relief when he found that Vash was still sound asleep in th car.           

            "I'll drive to Millie's house, it's just outside town."  Meryl said, grabbing the keys from Wolfwood.      

            Millie slid into the passenger seat, leaving Nick to slip into the back with Vash.

            Vash stirred a little as Nick sat down.  He glanced at the priest.

            "Are we there?" he whispered.

            "Hiya Mr. Vash!" Millie called cheerfully seeing that her friend was awake.

            "Hey big girl." Vash grinned at her. "Is that Meryl driving?"

            "Yes it is." Meryl repled crisply. "Glad to see you're still alive."

            Vash tried to sit up and grimaced a bit as he felt his sore muscles pull against each other.

            "You okay?" Nick asked, he grabbed Vash's arm.           

            "Hungry..." Vash murmured, resting his head on Wolfwood's shoulder.

            Millie smiled broadly as she watched Vash rest on Nick's shoulder. Vash took no notice, but Nick turned a bright shade of crimson.

            "I do hope you plan on telling us the whole story." Meryl commented with a hint of amusement.

            "Later..." Nick whispered, putting an arm around Vash's shoulders.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            It was late in the night when Vash woke again.  He was in a dark room that he didn't recognize wrapped in the blankets of a huge bed.

            He lay there for a few minutes, silent when he heard voices drifting up from downstairs.

            "-ves threatened you?" he could hear Meryl saying. "Nick that's serious! What if he comes after you?"

            "What would you have had me do?" Wolfwood was replying, a bit of bitterness in his tone. "Leave Vash there to be raped by the monster whenever he felt like it?"

            "What did Mr. Vash say when you told him?" Millie asked quietly.

            "I didn't tell him that I met Knives." Nick replied with a sigh. "He was already so upset over the fact that... You know how he is he blames everything on himself.  Knives really did a number on his body though.  I don't think he quit even after Vash passed out."

            "Poor Mr. Vash...." Millie murmured. 

            "Now what?" Meryl asked. 

            "I just want to keep Vash safe for a little while... He sacrifices so much of himself for others, he deserves for someone to take care of him for a little while." Wolfwood replied. "And if Knives come for him, I'll fight him to the death if I have to."

            Vash rolled over in the bed, feeling his stomach clench.

            Why did the two people he love want to kill each other?

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*      

            Knives wasn't surprised that his brother was gone when he arrived back at the house.  He sat down and tapped his fingers on the table as though thinking.

            "Two weeks." he said finally. "I'll give him two weeks before I kill him."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*                  

            When Vash woke in the morning, he was shocked to find that his arms were wrapped tightly around somebody's waist.  He blinked for a few moments, trying to figure out why and who it was he was holding.

            "Morning sunshine." a voice suddenly said, with a hint of laughter.         

            Vash blushed as he saw the priest's grinning face. He peeled his arms away from Wolfwood's slim hips.

            "Sorry...." he muttered.

            "No, it's okay.  Millie only has one bed in this house... I didn't mean to intrude." Wolfwood said softly.

            Vash nodded, blushing a little.

            "It's okay."

            "Good then," Wolfwood said sitting up. "But you and I need to talk..."

            Vash propped himself up on his elbows, and then realized that he was completely naked down to the waist. He looked away, shame burning onto his features, and he looked away, and pulled the blankets back up.

            "Don't..." Wolfwood grabbed the blanket and pulled it back down.                     

            Vash stared at him, but Nick was already looking towards the window, cigarette in hand.

            "What are we going to do now?" Nick asked. 

            Vash looked at him.

            "What?"

            Nick laughed a little.

            "This is my fault. I didn't think past running away with you. What do we do now?" he turned to stare Vash in the eyes. "Are we going to buy a house and live together? Separate, never see each other again? Visit every now and then like we do with Millie and Meryl? Wander around the world with no purpose or destiny?" 

            Vash felt his breath came a little shallow as he stared into Nick's dark eyes.

            "I don't know what we'll do Nick, but I want to be with you when we do it." Vash whispered, taking Wolfwood's hand, and laying his head into Nick's lap.

            Wolfwood looking down at him.

            "But... how far are you going to run?" Vash whispered in a small voice. "Knives will never let you be free as long as I'm with you. I don't want you to die for me."

            Nick felt tears press into his eyes, as he knew Vash had heard the conversation last night.

            "Vash... I love you."

            Vash looked sharply up at Nick, and saw the tears pouring down his face.

            "I love you too Nick..." Vash murmured.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            After a few moments of sitting there, the two parted at the same time.

            "Well today is ours, right?" Vash asked, as he got out of bed. "What can we go do?

            "Xesyeknomdliw." Nick blurted out.             ((AN: Read backwards!~))

            Vash blinked.

            "What?"

            Nick blushed.

            "I...er... dunno. We could just hang out around the house. Explore and all that good stuff."

            Vash stood by the door for a moment looking thoughtful.

            "Or have wild monkey sex?" he joked, before rushing downstairs.

            Nick stared. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            Vash sat in the kitchen downstairs, munching happily away at a doughnut. He was glad he was here with Nick. He _did _love Nick. He had realized it once he had said it.

            ...But he couldn't allow Nick to die for him.  He wouldn't let Knives kill Nick.

            A sudden noise made his head shoot up in alarm.

            "Sorry Mr. Vash," Millie giggled from the front door "Meryl and I have the day off, so I thought I would come down here to see if you two needed anything."

            Vash smiled at the friendly girl. She had to be one of the nicest people in the entire world. Her head may have been a little empty, but the size of her heart more then made up for it.

            "I think we're good, but you'll probably want to talk to Nick about that." Vash answered.

            As if on cue, Nick came down the stairs.

            "Hey Millie!" he spoke happily, as he sat down next to Vash, picking up a doughnut.

            "Hiya Mr. Priest!"

            "Millie was just wondering if we needed anything." Vash said, turning to face Wolfwood.

            "Well, actually yes," Nick replied, looking thoughtful. 

            "The traders are in town today," Millie answered, bright-eyed. "There will be lots of people there! And lots of cool things to buy. It's fun even if you don't need to buy anything!"

            "Sounds good," Vash nodded. "Wanna go, Nick?"

            Nick gently kissed Vash's hand.

            "Yes."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            "You should see them together!" Millie squealed happily as she and Merly drove towards the area where the traders where set up. "They're adorable."

            "Millie," Meryl said, sounding a little sad. "What are they going to do when Knives comes?"

            "I don't know Meryl..." Millie whispered, her voice laced with bitternes. "It's not fair. Why can't he leave Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest alone?"

            Meryl felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she turned to see Millie, fighting back tears with her hands clenched tightly together.

            "I won't let him hurt them, I won't." Millie said firmly.

            Meryl was about to protest, but she was cut off as a voice called to them.

            "Hey there!"

            The insurance girls turned to see Wolfwood and Vash standing together at their meeting spot.  It appeared that Nick had given Vash a haircut before leaving; the gunman's hair was neat and shining again.  

            Even Meryl had to admit, Vash and Nick looked perfect together, standing there in the bright sunlight.

To Be Continued… 

Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
